Exchange
by MissesHermioneMalfoy
Summary: Clary takes up a job at 'Lightwood and Herondale Internal medicine' practice in Brooklyn. Definite plot twist from your average Secretary!Clary au! Hard M. Jalec/Clace. Story title was changed from 'unless i'm doing it with you' to 'exchange'
1. Prologue

I do not own the mortal instruments && i'm not cassandra clare. I do however own this plot!

 **Ok real talk:** I know this has been done about a hundred times but hopefully it will have a twist readers can appreciate. Please NOTE! This story will feature a polyamorous ship which will have a long build AND ISN'T STRICTLY CLACE OR CLALEC. Alec and Clary's relationship is purely BROTP style! There will be a hint of Jalec and that hint might get a little heavier as the story progresses so PLEASE if you don't like m/m or m/m/f plots close the tab out now! This story is rated M for smut and language!

Let's get this shit show on the road.

* * *

Jace Herondale shuffled through a stack of patient files. Being the practice manager was irritating at best even if his partner was his best friend. "Fuck." He said ruefully, the practice opened in thirty minutes and he needed these files organized. Jace wandered down the hall and knocked on Alec's door.

"Come in, Jace."

"Can I borrow Clary when she comes in?" Jace said hopefully.

"She should be here in ten minutes so sure, when she's here. Why, are you still having issues organizing your files?"

"Yeah I need someone like Clary for a PA. Your files are always so neat!" Jace sighs, his organizational skills weren't what they should be and didn't want to train someone to do the files like Alec had.

"You need to hire someone and get over it. It won't be as bad as you imagine," Alec said sternly. Isabelle walked past Jace in the hallway saying a friendly 'good morning' to him. "Isabelle even has a PA!" Alec raised his voice and continued, "Don't you Isabelle?"

Isabelle peeked her head out of her office with her coffee in hand, "Don't I what?" She said with a sidelong look at her brother. "Are you two on about Jace's need for a PA? Jace you need to just hire someone." Taking a sip from her coffee she stepped into the hall, the office nurses were starting to come in and it wouldn't do to have the two practice managers talking about their lack of organizational skills in the hallway.

* * *

Clary arrives to 'Herondale and Lightwood Internal Medicine' practice at 8:40am on the dot. She's had a good morning, not that anything was particularly good about it, she just felt _good_ today. Alec was lurking near her desk in the reception area when she arrived. "Morning, Dr. Lightwood." She said with a smile.

"Morning Clary, could you drop by Dr. Herondale's office? He's just got a few things for you to do." Alec said with a slight smile.

"Yeah, sure! The first patient doesn't get here for a few minutes yet."

Clary set down her things and walked down the oak wood floored hallway. After knocking she pushed Jace's door open. "Dr. Herondale?"

"Ah! Clary! Just the beautiful woman I wanted to see! Could you organize my patient files for nine-thirty?" He handed her a stack about four inches tall of manila folders and messy papers.

Her first reaction was… _had he always been this disorganized?_ She hadn't worked with him much so she had no idea. She made all of Alec's appointments and kept everything neat as a pin for him, all Jace - no, Dr. Herondale, would have had to ask is a favor for her to do the same.

"Of course. Do you need any coffee or breakfast Dr. Herondale?"

"No, no, not right now I'm alright but thank you." He said smiling. He was dressed in a navy blue slim cut suit, a black tie and slim cut trousers. He took her breath away and it irritated her, she didn't like working with him because it was difficult to be professional. She stared for a moment, blinked and ducked out of his office, going back to her desk looking at the pile of folders she was confused, Dr. Herondale's files were a mess. She sighed, she had some things for Alec to do but the general consensus around the office was that Dr. Herondale was hesitant to hire a PA. Because she was still new to the office herself she only heard the shadows of whispers that she heard some of the nurses say. last PA had been his ex-girlfriend and apparently it hadn't ended well for him, something about her turning out to be married or something like that- she didn't know the whole story - nor did she need to. It didn't take much guessing to figure out what kind of man he was. She rummages through the files and begins sorting them, clearing any trace of Dr. Herondale's love life from her mind.

At nine-twenty-five she had everything mostly sorted out. Luckily there wouldn't be much use for paper filing after she and the other PA's had gotten everything ready for the electronic filing system. "Here you are Dr. Herondale. Anything else?" She asks him hoping there wouldn't be anything else, Alec had asked her to run out for coffee and a breakfast sandwich for him and to find the notes on all his afternoon patients she she had her work cut out for her.

He stood from behind his desk and took the files from her. "Could you book my appointments for today?" Jace asked, and Clary wasn't surprised, Jace seemed like he could use a hand with his organizational skills. She caught herself staring at his narrow hips this time and hated herself for it. All the nurses whispered about him and she didn't want to be another notch in his bedpost.

"Of course. I'm running out to get Dr. Lightwood a coffee can I get you anything?" She said regaining her composure.

Jace had been looking down at the files, leaning against the desk, and up until now didn't have any reason to look at her, maybe…. Just maybe he could have Clary be his assistant until he hired someone else? He was easy to organize right? It wouldn't too much work for Clary and he would have an assistant without having to worry about _training_ her because Clary wasn't like that…. Right?

He took a twenty out his wallet and passed it to her. "Yeah, could you get me a latte, extra foam no sugar and a croissant from Starbucks? Oh and Clary, it's ok to stare, most women do." _And some men too_.

 _Damn it_. He'd taken her friendly attitude for actually wanting to organize his shit. She didn't want to do **both** Dr. Herondale and Dr. Lightwood's PA! Alec expected a lot out of her and she didn't need to overwhelm herself.

"Uhhh, sorry."She said awkwardly before taking the twenty and putting it in her pocket. "Will that be all Dr. Herondale?" The nerve of the man would never cease to amaze her. This is why Alec hadn't asked her to help with his things so far yet. She knew they were close friends, and Alec probably knew how irritating to women Jace was.

"Yes!" He said as he looked over the files which were in perfect order.

* * *

Alec knocked on Jace's door at the end of business that day. Not waiting for an answer he opened the door, "I see you've been making very efficient use of my PA." Alec said giving his friend a look of disapproval.

"Uh, yeah she straightened out my files and made all my appointments today."

"Well, I don't want you overwhelming Clary with work. I ask a lot of her and you know how you scare off PAs." Alec said sternly.

"Well she's so good! I thought I'd borrow her for a few days to get things together before we switch to the electronic filing system!"

Alec's frown etched deeper in his face, "She's not a pen! You can't just borrow my staff Jace!"

Jace looked at Alec and his lips turned up, "I'll take you out to dinner for your trouble -"

Alec wanted to say no, refuse to give his friend the satisfaction but he couldn't say no. "Olive Garden?"

"You bet."

"You can 'borrow her for five days! After that I'm putting an ad out for the _position_."

Jace snickered but tugged on his jacket and walked out with Alec, his hand on Alec's lower back.


	2. Chapter 1

Love me or hate me, both are in my favor. If you love me I will always be in your heart; if you love me I will always be in your mind.

-William Shakespeare

* * *

 **A lil real talk:** I'm not planning on smutting it up just yet. We'll get to that soon enough! I promise it will be worth the wait though! I'm going to try to update frequently but y'all know how I blow hot && cold!

* * *

Dinner was amazing as usual and after a few glasses of wine Alec was feeling a little looser around the edges. "Are you coming back to my place?" Alec asked, not thinking twice about it. On any other occasion ( when he had not been generously plied with good food and wine ) he would have waited until Jace suggested it or invited him over Jace's place but not tonight. He wanted Jace.

Jace smiles kindly at his…. Friend? Lover? He didn't know and owing to the bottle of wine they'd split between them, he didn't much care. "Did you think I wanted to go back to my apartment alone?" Jace says smiling happily. "Of course I'm coming with you."

Alec's cheeks, warm with the flush of alcohol turn a brighter shade of crimson, "Good. I missed you."

Jace thought about it and Alec was right he'd missed him. "Yeah it's been what? Two weeks?" Jace sighed, that was way too long for them to go without seeing each other. He knew Alec was much better at separating his personal life from his professional life than he was. Alec never hit on him or made comments about their life if they were at the office.

For as long a Jace could remember, since he was a teenager at least, he and Alec had an unspoken agreement about their lives. Jace would see other people and Alec would too but when they were together it was just them, no phones no laptops and certainly no work. Jace didn't like to put labels on his sexuality and had yet to find one that fitted him well. He liked women, loved them in fact, they were his kryptonite but Alec was something more than that. They'd been best friends since he was ten and Alec was twelve. Thinking about it he can't find a word that really suited their relationship because they weren't 'together' Alec was free to see other people - and he did - but they were happiest when they were together. Neither of them were trying to settle down just yet.

Alec steps out and hails a cab, both of them had too much to drink to drive home. Alec climbs into the backseat of the cab with Jace, hands entangled.

Twenty minutes and some particularly awful evening traffic has them outside Alec's brownstone. "Home sweet home." Jace squeezes Alec's hand for good measure.

Alec unlocks the door and they spill in, already kissing and very ready for a night of love making.

* * *

Jace wakes up the next morning and looks at his cellphone… 6:32am. Still early. Alec's hand is wrapped around his chest tightly and Jace lets out a little sigh. This is where he belongs… with Alec. There's time to go for a run and Jace knows Alec would want to go. Carefully, Jace laces his fingers with Alec's and whispers to him, "Morning baby." Alec gives a whine and rolls over, facing the window.

Jace steps out of bed, hoping Alec will sleep a little longer while he makes them both coffee and fishes out a protein bar for them before they go running. As the coffee brews Jace heard Alec pad into the kitchen, bleary eyed. "Why are we up so early?" Alec says with a yawn. His usually messy black hair is sticking up in all directions and he's clad in only a pair of loose boxers.

"To go running" Jace said pouring Alec some coffee. "Black no sugar right?"

"Yeah I'm definitely going back to bed…" Alec said groggily, he padded back to the large bedroom and collapsed onto the bed, spread eagle and lazily pulled the covers over him. Jace follows after him, a little disappointed he didn't want to go running. It was a little before seven now and they'd only have another half an hour to sleep in.

Jace climbs back in bed but is already awake. He curls up next to Alec and presses a kiss to his cheek. "Last night was fun." For this he's rewarded by being pulled a little tighter to Alec's chest. Alec says nothing but hums happily and presses a kiss to back of Jace's head.

* * *

Clary is a little exhausted when so rolls into the office. Her car had needed a jump start this morning from her neighbor and while that was fine, it had been raining unfortunately so she had to change and re-dry her hair. So, she was wearing a long sleeved maxi dress and sandals. Fall had them all feeling the chill in the air.

Jace and Alec arrived a little early and Clary a bit late.

"Dr. Lightwood sorry I'm in a few minutes late my car gave me difficulty." She reported to Alec later that morning.

"No trouble but make sure you see Dr. Herondale before we open for business. He's going to want you to do his appointments and keep his patient files for the rest of the week." Alec said without looking up from his laptop. Clary was pretty, he was gay and he could see that much, he was worried Jace might 'use' her like he had with all his previous PAs. "Close the door real quick Clary?"

She gives him a look and closes it but doesn't latch it.

"I'd just like to take this time to remind you of no fraternization policy." Clary looked upset that he would have to remind her but she nodded dutifully.

"Of course Dr. Lightwood."

"That will be all for now, thank you."

Clary shuffled out of Alec's office and down the hall to Jace's office, knocking, she pushed open the door. "Dr. Herondale?"

He looked up and smiled at her, "Dr. Lightwood has told you that I'd like you to do my scheduling for the rest of the week then?" He pushed a stack of files towards her. "These are my patient fils for the day if you could just organize them that would be great. Before you leave tonight could you pull the one's for tomorrow as well?"

Clary nodded, she might have to stay late but she could do it. Jace was wearing a black suit today with a grey tie. She thought it suited him rather well. _Damnit_ she was looking again. Jace's lips pulled upward in a slight smirk. "What did I say about staring?" Jace asks her.

"Sorry Dr. Herondale!" She said flushing scarlet and darting out of the office.

Lunch time seemed to come in a hurry and leave in a hurry as well, Clary's thirty minutes were up in record time. She usually checked in with Dr. Lightwood after lunch, make sure he didn't need a coffee. "Dr. Lightwood?" She said sticking her head in his office. But he wasn't there… She heard his voice in Izzy's office down the hall.

"... Yeah we had a really good night he took me out to dinner and came over afterwards. I'm telling you Izzy, everything is alright when he's with me."

"Why can't you two just _be together_? There's no excuse for him and I just feel like he's using you." Unless Clary was vastly mistaken there was a pout on Isabelle's lips.

"He's not!" Dr. Lightwood's voice sounded affronted. "He's a complete gentleman and you know that it's difficult for him to be with anyone for any length of time. He's got more commitment issues than I have tongue depressors."

"So… he took you out to dinner and you slept together but you're not 'together'" Izzy, their Physician's Assistant sounded irritated.

"I'm not worried about it besides -" Alec's voice quieted and Clary couldn't make out the conversation but decided if she was helping Dr. Herondale with things that she might as well do her job well. Despite the niggling curiosity about what had gotten Izzy in such a tizz.

Dr. Herondale's office door was open and she poked her head in asking if he wanted a coffee. "Yes! Definitely, I'm a bit tired, had a late night last night. Extra foam latte no sugar from Starbucks?" Clary wondered idly if jace was one of those people who ordered the same thing every day from Starbucks… _Wait_ didn't Dr. Lightwood say he was up late too? _That was odd…_

"Should I get Dr. Lightwood anything? He's busy…." She asked hoping she didn't sound like she was snooping.

"Oh get him a dark roast, he always has one after lunch doesn't he?" Dr. Herondale said with a smirk…

"Ok, yeah sure." _Were they seeing each other? Was Dr. Herondale gay?!_ No, he couldn't be.

Her eyes traced the line of his hips in his fitted trousers and gloried at how beautiful he was. She let herself think for just a few moments how blissful it would be to see the body under the suit. The body she'd been wondering about for weeks. She blinked and her daydream was gone. Dr. herondale hadn't noticed that she was staring though because he was pacing the small office looking at a patient file.

* * *

Clary's day ended with both the Lightwoods heading out together, shortly followed by Jace. At five thirty it was just her and the other PA left.

The other PA, Izzy's PA was a woman a little younger than her, just twenty-one, and she knew this because they had birthday cake for her a few weeks back and took her out for drinks. She was young but not terribly pretty, she had huge glasses that made her look a little bug-eyed and always wore sweaters that were a hair too big on her. "Marietta?" She looked up from her screen a swiveled her chair to face Clary, not saying anything.

"Do you need anything from the records room?" Clary asked her.

"Nope, I'm just about to head out for the night, but there was something I wanted to ask you."

"Ok shoot," Clary said smiling.

"I heard from Isabelle that last year their old PA's put together a Halloween dinner for the staff and I was wondering if you'd want to do that again this year? I've scoped out a few restaurants for it already but wanted to pass it by you first since you're Dr. Lightwood and Dr. Herondale's PA."

It sounded like a perfectly good idea to Clary. The nurses would appreciate it that was for sure. "Sounds good to me, I'll run it by them tomorrow morning."


	3. Chapter 2

"The course of true love never did run smooth"

Shakespeare Love Quotes 4: A Midsummer Night's Dream – Act 1, Scene 2

* * *

 **Real talk:** Ok we're going to start getting into the juicy stuff! Nothing smutty but the halloween dinner is coming up so there will be that.

* * *

 _The day before Halloween_

Clary walked into the practice, which she and Marietta had decorated for Halloween, and started up her computer. A picture of her cat, Church, greeted her. The Halloween dinner was tonight and they had reservations for eight at al di la Trattoria on Fifth Ave tonight. It would be an understatement to say Clary was excited. For the first time Jace had winked a her yesterday and, biting her nails thinking about it, she hoped he was in for a good time.

Dr. Lightwood arrived first ( as she was early ) and greeted her kindly. "Can I see you in my office for a minute Clary?"

She nods happily and followed him to his office. "Yes, sir?" She asks as he sets his messenger bag down.

He sat down and opened his mouth to speak, closed it and then starts, "I want to thank you and Marietta for organizing this dinner I know some of the nurses are very excited and I will happy to spend some time getting to know my new PA." He began rooting around in his pocket for his wallet and handed her a twenty and a credit card. "Can you give the credit card number to the restaurant manager and make sure our expenses are covered by that card only?" Clary noded and tapped her foot. "And could you get me a dark roast and a extra foam latte no sugar?" Clary smiled.

"Of course. Will that be all? Do you want me to give the latte to Dr. Herondale?"

Dr. Lightwood hums for a minute and replies, "No I'll give it to him."

"Will that be all?"

"Yes Miss Fray."

* * *

Jace arrived late and a little flustered. He'd had no coffee to speak of and it was 8:50am, they opened in ten minutes. He wondered if Clary has sorted and organized his files files for the day and just as he's about to scream in frustration Alec walks in the door with a cup of Starbucks.

"You look like you've had the morning from hell." Alec said placing the cup on Jace's desk.

"You have no idea." Jace said palming his face and trying not to whimper. "Do you know if Clary has everything together?

"I'm sure she does, take a sip of that and come here." Alec said in a rather uncharacteristic move.

Instead of taking a sip, Jace just stepped into Alec's arms. "It's so hard without her sometimes you know?" Jace said trying to remain composed.

"I know." Alec said hugging Jace tight to him and placing a soft kiss on his head. "But you're better than her, you always were. So no worries right?" Alec said letting go of his best friend ( lover ? ) and holding him out to look him in the eyes.

"I know, thanks." Jace said counting his blessings that Alec was in his life. He didn't need to explain what had happened that morning, Alec just _understood_.

There was a knock on the door and a huffy looking Clary gave Jace his patient files.

Something disparaging was on the tip of her tongue, but she let it slide. Dr. Herondale looked upset and she didn't want to be _that person_ that made a bad day worse.

* * *

Around one in the afternoon, right after lunch, Clary stepped into Dr. Lightwood's office. She knocked softly at the door and entered.

"Do you have a minute Dr. Lightwood?"

Alec glanced up from his laptop and smiled, "I can give you about five minutes, Clary. I have a patient waiting in room three."

"Ok well this won't take long but I'm feeling ill and I don't think I'll be able to make the party tonight." She knew it was bad manners to ditch on such short notice but she didn't understand what was going on between Dr. Lightwood and Dr. Herondale. It was just such a mystery to her, Jace hadn't made it a secret that he liked her, would maybe even date her but there was something between the two men that she couldn't explain.

"Clary, you don't look ill." Alec said gently.

"Uh well, it's just girl stuff." She said shortly, not wanting to explain that whatever was between Dr. Lightwood and Dr. Herondale made her uncomfortable.

"Oh ok, well make sure you explain to Marietta." Alec said, not unkindly but with a certain edge to his voice that told her the subject was done being discussed.

* * *

Clary left early, she'd obviously invoked the wrath of mother nature by implying that she had her period and while she hadn't actually gotten it, she had cramps that required the tender loving care of a hot water bottle, advil and discovery channel reruns.

Alec finished with his last patient of the day and slid into Jace's office, closing the door behind him. "I think we have a problem." He said without hesitation.

"What kind of a problem?" Jace said, looking a little careworn. He'd not a had a good day, Jace had narrowly escaped a two year old vomiting on his shoes and then he'd had to _strongly_ remind a mother that vaccinations were mandatory for _all_ children unless they had a religious exemption.

"I think Clary suspects something between us. She saw me hug you this morning."

"Why would that matter Alec? We're just friends…." But Jace's voice trailed off because he knew it wasn't true.

"...Just friends Jace? We haven't been 'just friends' since i was fourteen."

"You know what I meant Alec." Jace said shortly.

"Did I?" Alec sighs and sticks his head out the door, closes it and locks it. "She bailed on the party tonight. Said she had 'girl stuff' going on."

Jace makes a revolted face. " _That was her excuse?_ Maybe I don't want to date her after all."

Alec looked annoyed, his face flushed with frustration. "You don't get it Jace, and maybe you never will." With that, Alec unlocked the door and stepped out of Jace's office.

* * *

Eight rolled around and Jace was standing outside the restaurant smoking a cigarette. He wasn't a sure this was a good idea, Alec had sent him several angry texts and he wasn't even sure he was going to show up. But a black Mercedes Kompressor pulled up in front just as Jace snubbed out his cigarette. Jace was determined to make things right, he and Alec were closer than brothers and Alec deserved to know he was loved.

Alec gave his keys to valet and Jace grinned at him. "Didn't think you were coming, honestly."

"Neither did I. Look, we have a lot to talk about but let's enjoy tonight."

* * *

Two hours later has them both stuffed with lasagna and plied with good, red wine. The nurses had all gone home about half an hour ago and it was just them. "Should we order dessert? I saw some eclairs that looked really good," Alec asks his friend.

"I cannot eat another thing but feel free." Jace said dropping his head so it was Alec's shoulder. "I had too much wine can you drive me home?"

"Sure," Alec had only had a glass and half and was stone cold sober. "Do you want to talk about things or should I just tuck you into the guest bedroom with a glass of water?"

Jace sighs. He should have known this was going to happen. Alcohol was something of a truth serum for him and he didn't want everything to come spilling out in the middle of a five star restaurant in Manhattan. "Let's go home baby."

Alec flushed with relief and closed out their check but not before politely arguing with a slightly drunken Jace about who should pay the bill. The restaurant manager had been given very clear instructions about how the bill was supposed to be paid so Jace didn't have a chance. Alec and Jace got to Alec's car and got Jace in the passenger seat.

The drive home was quiet, usually Alec would feel the need to fill the silence but he was almost certain he saw Jace fall asleep a few times, so there was no need.

They arrived home to Alec's brownstone about thirty minutes later. Alec put the car in the garage and walked with Jace to the kitchen, unlocking the doors and turning on lights as they went. Jace sat at the breakfast bar, looking sleepy. "So we need to talk." He said looking more alert, as if he had just remembered what he needed to say.

Alec grabbed them both a glass of water and sat on the stool next to Jace's "Yeah ok shoot."

:"Ok, welI know we haven't been really open about whatever this is between us and it would have been hard to do when I was sleeping with Aline one night and coming to your place the next. I want you to know that you're the only friend I can bare my soul to you so I'm just going to lay it all out on the line," Jace takes a breath then dives in, "I want to have a relationship with you-" A pause, "And Clary. " He holds his hand up as Alec's protests are starting to come out. "Look, I know you don't do girls - like at all - but you could be nice to her and you wouldn't ever have to touch her like that. I'm asking you to let me try it and if it doesn't work then - it'll just be you and me. I can't imagine a life without you. So could you at least think about it?"

Alec is red with anger. He's gay, he shouldn't have to put up with Alec's intolerant ass. "How could you suggest that I'd be ok with a 'relationship' that involved a woman?" Alec's seething ready to cut Jace off and throw him out of the house.

"I'm asking you to be nice to her. I know both our beds are big enough to fit that tiny girl in them -" But that's all Jace can get out before slaps him across the face.

"MY HEART IS NOT FOR YOU TO SQUISH BETWEEN YOU AND SOME BASIC BITCH FROM BROOKLYN!"

Jace recoils but he really wants this, wants Alec to know that he already loves him, but he wants _more_. "It's not like that! I'm asking you to give it a try!"

"NO." Alec goes to the freezer and decides being sober for this conversation is a bad idea, he pulls out a bottle of grey goose and pours a shot for himself completely ignoring Jace.

"Ok, could you at least be nice to her outside of the office? Maybe the three of us could go to dinner a couple times and you can see how it goes?"

"I'm her boss Jace, besides the fact that _I don't want to_ it's inappropriate." Alec sighs and leans his head up towards the light praying this conversation would end soon.

"You could always fire her…" Jace says hoping it didn't sound as ridiculous as it did in his own head.

Alec scoffs, "Yeah and then she'll really want to sleep with you! Christ Jace!"

"Ok well sleeping with the PA didn't go over so well the last time I did that and her being employed with us is going to be difficult. She would have to keep everything on the downlow and you the women I date aren't good at doing that with anything."

Alec shakes his head again, he'd been hoping Jace would say he wanted it to just be the two of them, make his heart sing for one more night but instead he was destined to smash it. "If you want to fuck me and fuck her too I don't see why I need to be involved whatsoever. If you want to just fuck her on the side or whatever you do that." Alec couldn't believe what he was saying but he'd do anything to keep Jace.

"No, I want her to know you." Jace says shortly.

"She does know me damn it, Jace."

"Just have dinner with her, since she couldn't come tonight and see what you think of her?" Jace asks.

"Yeah, ok I guess I have to don't I?"


	4. Chapter 3

As he read, I fell in love the way you fall asleep: slowly, and then all at once.

\- John Green, The Fault in Our Stars

* * *

Real talk: This chapter contains explicit sex, so beware of that. Users under 18 please turn back now!

* * *

Jace woke up the next morning a little hungover,when he checked his phone there was an unread message.

[ incoming text : C. Fairchild ] I'm sorry I couldn't come last night, I wasn't feeling well. Could we do brunch at 10?

Jace blinked several times, checking the time on his cellphone, it was only 9 so plenty of time for them to meet up.

[ outgoing text : C. Fairchild ] Sure, can we meet at Cella's Bistro?

Jace got up, got dressed and knocked on Alec's bedroom door, but he was already awake, downstairs.

Jace walked into the kitchen, the smell of fresh brewed coffee in the air and spotted Alec making eggs. "Hey I'm going to meet Clary for brunch." He said, pressing a kiss to Alec's cheek.

"Ok, do you need me to go with you?" There was a hint of hesitation in Alec's voice and Jace felt bad about their argument the previous night.

"Only if you want to baby. Maybe it would be best to break the ice and get it over with?" Jace said as he shrugged and unwrapped a muffin.

Alec felt like he didn't have a choice, and he knew he would do anything for Jace so he nods his assent. "Let me just get some jeans on." Alec said as he turned off the stove and put the rest of the pancake batter in the fridge.

They left in Alec's Mercedes and got to the Bistro at five before ten. Clary was waiting at the entrance and she didn't bother to disguise the shock from her face. "Dr. Lightwood what are you doing here?"

"Please call me Alec when we're not in the office, Miss Fray."

"Jace? What is this about?" Clary said tapping her foot nervously.

"We'll talk inside alright?" Jace looped his arm around her shoulders and they went inside.

Over cream cheese stuffed waffles, french toast and pancakes the three of them ate in near silence. This wasn't what Clary had planned for her morning. Jace gets their coffee refilled and pushes away his pancakes, half eaten. "Clary I'd like to propose something." Jace said.

"Ok, shoot." She said before taking a sip of coffee.

"I know you saw me hugging Alec the other day in the office. I want you to know that Alec and I have an arrangement, a standing agreement that we're more than friends. I don't plan on ending that agreement if you and I were enter into a relationship. I asked Alec to come along today because I want him to get to know you. He's my best friend." Jace said smoothly.

"So you would…" She looked at each of them purposefully, "With him and then come home to me?"

Alec sighed, hopefully she didn't want to do the polyamory thing.

"Not exactly," Jace started. "A night or two a week I'd like the three of us to stay at Alec's house."

Alec turned beet red. Clary dropped her fork. Jace sighed. "Isn't Alec _gay_ though?" Clary stammered.

If Alec could get any redder he'd just achieved tomato red. "I am, but my best friend wants me to experience the 'glory' of the female body."

Clary looked stumped and Jace looked annoyed. "Jace I think this is a bad idea. What about the office's no fraternization policy? I mean if I'm screwing both bosses how's that going to look?"

"Fantastic in my opinion." Jace said lewdly with a shadow of smirk on his lips.

"Jace cut the the crap." Clary barked at him. "I wouldn't feel right making Alec _do things_ with me." She blushed deeply though, lowering her voice to a whisper and said, "I wouldn't mind watching you two though."

Alec's eyebrows shot up to his hairline and though some of the redness had abated it returned full force now. "You wouldn't be creeped out by two guys going at it?" Alec said in a whisper, pushing his plate of stuffed waffles away.

"No, not at all." Clary said confidently.

Alec shrugged. Sounded like a good deal to him. Jace was beaming, it had gone better than he'd thought. "How about you come over tonight at 7 for dinner at Alec's?" Jace proposed.

"That sounds good. How was the Halloween dinner, sorry I missed it."

Alec and Jace looked at each other, "It was a good dinner. I had too much wine and Alec drove me home. I was sorry you couldn't make it." Jace said.

"I was sorry too." Clary said.

Alec got out his debit card and asked the waitress for their check. "Hey I got this." Jace said.

"No you don't." Alec said triumphantly as he took the check from the waitress.

Clary expertly plucked the check from Alec's loose grip. "My treat boys." She said smiling.

* * *

Clary was a little nervous when she rang the doorbell at Alec's house. She didn't know what kind of kinky fuckery there would be tonight, if there would be any at all. Alec answered the door, dressed down in jeans and button down black shirt, untucked at the waist. "Good evening Clary, c'mon in I've got chicken parmesan on."

She walked into the brownstone and the smell of chicken and spices wafted through the air, it was heavenly. "You cook?"

"I do but Jace's chicken parmesan is out of this world, he's in the kitchen." Alec said leading her in.

"Hi Jace." Clary said.

Jace was taking the chicken parmesan out of the oven. "Alec could you get Clary some wine?"

"White or red?" Alec asked Clary as she sat down at the breakfast bar.

"Red. Merlot if you have it." She said smiling.

"So do we want to do anything tonight?" Alec said as if the matter needed discussing.

Jace turned off the oven and said, "Whatever Clary is comfortable with. We've got the spare bedroom made up just in case you want your own space."

"Yeah I think we could do something. Although, I have to warn you both," she said with a pause as Alec handed her the wine. "I'm a virgin, a dirty virgin but still a virgin."

If Jace was shocked he didn't show it to anyone else in the room. "Then we won't make tonight your first time. If you're still comfortable with it you can watch us."

Alec flushed at this. He didn't know what to think of being naked in front of woman.

"Let me have this glass of wine and then I'm sure I'll be up to more mischievous things than just watching."

Dinner was delicious. Clary had three pieces of Jace's chicken parmesan and had an additional two glasses of wine. Alec was more outgoing at home than he was at work. He was kind and funny and she thought she would be proud to count him as a friend.

Jace broke out the vodka and poured them each a shot. It was Saturday night and they had all of tomorrow to recover from whatever debauchery occurred tonight. They clinked their glasses together and said a small, 'cheers'. Alec turned on some music, some slow R&B and asked Clary to slow dance with him. She let him and they danced through the dining room and he turned her a few times. Jace was busy cleaning up.

"I don't want you to do anything you're not comfortable with tonight ok? I know you're really into him but don't let him charm your panties off too quick." Alec said in a low whisper.

"He wants us to have a threesome doesn't he?" Clary said.

"I think so. We had a fight about it last night. He made this whole speech about if I could be nice to you and all this shit. But yeah, he wants me to sleep with you."

"Jace is a pretty kinky guy isn't he?" She said as Alec spun her.

"You bet I am!" Jace said coming into the room. "Netflix and chill you guys?"

Alec rolled his eyes and nodded. Clary slid from Alec's arms and grabbed the remote. "What should we watch?"

Alec shrugged. "No romcoms but anything else is fine."

"Ditto." Jace said.

"Let's see if they have some sci-fi movies?" Clary suggested. Jace and Alec sat down and Alec looped his arm around Jace's shoulders and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

They settled on The Matrix even though they'd all seen it a dozen times at least. Clary was definitely tipsy, borderline drunk and she knew both of the boys had their fair share of liquid courage. About fifteen minutes into the movie Jace had crawled onto Alec's lap. She remarked that they fit together perfectly. "You two are really cute." She said with a deep blush. Alec was blushing too but Jace seemed fearless. Jace began peppering kisses on Alec's neck and Alec let out a little whimper. Clary had been a little on the fence about watching them but this sealed the deal, they were beautiful together, Alec's cheeks with a deep crimson flush and Jace's hands roaming over Alec's body.

Alec's hands slid under Jace's untucked white dress shirt and Alec whimpered a little more loudly. Clary could just barely make out Alec whispering to Jace, "Touch me, _please_."

Jace responded with a smirk and proceeded to undo three of Alec's top buttons, his mouth trailed wet kisses down the column of his neck and he sucked little hickeys below the line of Alec's shirt.

Was it hot in here or was it just Clary? Was watching two guys not supposed to make her so hot under the collar? She didn't know but the little purple bruises Jace was leaving in his wake were so pretty and the way Alec practically glowed under Jace's touch made her itch to get in on the action. She reached out her hand and threaded her fingers with Jace's, causing his mouth to twist into a smirk.

Alec was looking a little dazed. His eyes were heavy lidded with lust and his pupils blown wide. Jace was only in mildly better condition. They were both looking at her, eyes glassy from the wine and vodka and they looked like they expected something from her. She undid her boots and slid off the flowy top she was wearing, revealing a pretty neon pink bra with creamy lace trim. "Should we take this to the bedroom boys?" Jace looked like he could die from happiness and Alec was just as pleased. She looked down and noticed they were both hard. How was this happening? Was she really about to fuck both her bosses? The alarm bells in her head attempt to ring but are promptly shut off but Alec pressing a kiss to her cheek. "Let's go." He said.

Between the living room and the stairs Jace and Clary kissed and Clary wrapped her arms around Jace's neck. Alec could tell there was something special about Clary and for that exact reason he knew he couldn't let them go too far. "C'mon Jace, she's just here to watch tonight." Alec said softly.

Clary pulled away first, blushing deep crimson. "Sorry. Watching you two is way hotter than I thought it would be."

Alec took Jace's hand and led him upstairs with Clary coming up behind them. "How did you think it would be? We're two handsome guys aren't we Alec?"

Alec bit his lip. He loved this side of Jace, the side that loved people regardless of any identifying characteristics, Jace could kiss a girl one minute and a guy the next and be perfectly happy.

As they head down the hall Jace picks up his ministrations on Alec's neck and Alec's black dress shirt hits the floor just before Jace's does. For a minute Clary doesn't know what to do. Maybe they should have planned this better? Jace and Alec are very wrapped up in the moment with Alec leaving hickeys on Jace's chest. She clears her throat lightly and they look up at her. "Should I go sit on the couch? I mean, Alec I don't know what you're comfortable with."

He smiles warmly at her. "Take off your clothes and maybe lie on the bed?" he looks to Jace to see if that's kosher and he nods.

She obliges and watches them closely as they resume their slow burn session with her head propped up on a pillow. She doesn't know how they have this much control. She's just watching and only kissed Jace a few times and she's soaking wet. Jace slides down Alec's abs and undoes the button to his jeans with his teeth. Her mind runs wild with what it would feel like to have that tongue lav up and down her slit. She's lying there naked and as Jace tugs down Alec's pants and fishes him out of his boxers Clary can't help it, she rubs the apex of her thighs, finding the sweet nub and applying pressure to it. The whimper that tears from her throat is pure ecstasy.

Jace doesn't stop to look at her, he's locked into Alec and he licks the tip of Alec's cock with his tongue worshiping his cock.

Clary can't help it, she lets out another small whimper as Jace starts to suck Alec off in earnest. She locks eyes with Alec and moans. Alec would usually close his eyes right about now but Jace is looking up at him through his lashes with his dick sucking lips wrapped tight around him and Clary's looking at him too. A whine tears from Clary as she gets closer.

Clary flips herself on the bed, taking a pillow and putting it at the end of the bed, making her head about level with Alec's cock and Jace's lips. She wants to see Alec fuck Jace. She doesn't even know who tops but she gets the feeling it's Alec.

Alec whimpers Jace's name and Jace is stroking his own painfully hard cock. Clary's mind is blown by how turned on she is. The only person she'd done things with was Simon and they'd never gone past blow jobs and eating pussy. She'd wanted to keep her virginity in tact but now she was thinking maybe she could give it up to Jace. Some part of her mind wondered if Alec was ok with her being her and for a moment it worried her as she ran a slick finger over her clit.

Jace takes a breather from sucking Alec off and climbs onto the bed and kisses Clary. She notices that his breath tastes like mint and not the remnants of a blow job. She hums into the kiss as their tongues wind together. She opens her eyes momentarily and notices Alec staring at them. She wants to ask him if he's alright but at that very moment Jace begins leaving some of those pretty purple hickeys on her neck. She's so sensitive there and she can't help as she whines, "Jaceee."

Jace is still wearing his jeans and she puts that to rights very quickly. She frees him from his boxers and reaches between his legs stroking him, but Alec clears his throat.

She blushes crimson. "Sorry I got carried away." She said.

"Remember what we talked about after dinner, Clary." He said getting the lube out from the bedside table. "For this part I'd like you to just chill on the couch." Alec said, sounding a little sterner than he'd meant to. "I mean-"

But Clary cuts him off. "No you're right, I'm enjoying watching I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

Jace lays down on his stomach on the bed rocking his hips back and forth in anticipation for Alec's fingers. Alec obliges and slides two fingers into him. They hadn't been fucking as regularly as usual to Jace would need some prep. Alec made a 'come here' motion with his fingers and watched Jace's toes curl and listened to him whine, "Fuck baby!"

Alec pushes his fingers a little deeper feeling Jace wrap around him and his entrance relax. Clary shivers. Jace didn't seem like the kind of guy to bottom in bed. He was always the alpha male type. She didn't know what to make of it. Still, it was hot as hell to watch him take Alec's fingers and cry out in pleasure.

Gently, she brushes a finger around her slit. It had always been painful for her to try to squeeze a finger inside of her but it felt good to gently caress her swollen nether lips. Jace looked at her and winked through the haze of Alec getting him ready and sighs.

Finally, after Alec had added a third finger and Jace had hissed his discomfort and eventually pleasure Clary watched as Alec slid slowly inside Jace and they both gasped in pleasure. It was so hot, so perfect to Clary. She could see Alec close his eyes and she was mesmerized by the way he seemed to radiate love and adoration for the man below him. "Harder baby." Jace gasped.

Clary was hovering on the brink. She was thumbing her clit with avid attention. She'd only ever come once and it was a strange sensation the first time. She hoped this time would be better. As she watch Jace and Alec, both gasping and whining each other's names she wonders if this is the eighth wonder of the world. Sex. In that moment there's nothing more that she wants than to get fucked by Jace but he's all the way across the room and _oh god_ his eyes are closed in concentration and he looks like he's about to come. Alec's strokes are getting uneven and wild and she knows they're both just as close as she is. Alec's back arches into Jace and Jace cries out as Alec fills him, sticky white hot come shoots from the tip of Jace's dick and he looks so beautiful.

Clary's so focused on them her own orgasm takes her by surprise and she whimpers out Jace's name as she comes, making a mess of the little love seat in Alec's room.

Jace and Alec collapse in a tangle of limbs and she doesn't know if Alec's even pulled out yet. She's still seeing stars and doesn't know when it would be appropriate to go over and cuddle Jace post-orgasm. She sees Alec pull out moments later and go into the bathroom,he returns with two warm, damp wash clothes. He throws one at her and she cleans herself up while Alec cleans himself and Jace up.

She curls into bed with them, on one side of Jace. She figured she could let Jace be in the middle. "That was amazing. You two are like two halves of one whole." She said, smiling and with her cheeks flushed from her orgasm.

"You looked lonely over there." Jace sighs.

"I hope you liked it." Alec said, coming back from the ensuite bathroom.

"Yeah you're both beautiful." She said. "I'm exhausted. We should probably go to bed."

"Yeah we should." Jace said as he turned out the light and pulled the covers up.

They all said goodnight to each other and Alec turned out his light.


	5. Chapter 4

Love is that condition in which the happiness of another person is essential to your own.

* * *

Real talk: More explicit sex!

(1) 'The wheel turns, nothing changes' is a direct quote from BBC Sherlock.

* * *

The next morning Jace and Alec woke up and Clary wasn't there. Jace rolled over and kissed Alec. "We should do that more often."

Alec sighed, still half asleep. "I know she's special to you Jace but I'm gay. Don't you think I felt a little uncomfortable last night?"

"I was hoping you wouldn't."

"I know you we hoping I wouldn't but no matter how sexy Clary is it won't change the fact that I'm gay."

"I know baby."

"Where do you think she went?" Alec asked.

"She told me she was getting us Dunkin Donuts. I told her to get a croissant for you."

Alec smiled widely. "I like her you know? I'd be happy for you if you ended up with her."

"I like her too. But…" Jace trails off. He doesn't know who he wants more, Alec or Clary and he's becoming concerned that he can't have them both.

There's a knock on the door interrupting his thought. Clary sticks her head in the door and says, "Good morning boys." Garnering a light laugh from Alec.

"Morning baby, could you meet us downstairs?" Jace says to Clary.

"Yeah sure I'll let you both get dressed." She leaves and Alec slides out of bed with a groan. "Christ on a cracker I wanted to sleep in this morning."

"You could sleep all day Alec." Jace says as he puts on one of Alec's too-big shirts.

"I'm secretly a cat." Alec says to his friend, pulling out some clean sweatpants and a clean white t-shirt.

"C'mon. She's going to think we're trying to sneak in a quickie." Jace says, slipping some of Alec's socks on his feet.

They pad down the stairs and she's got Starbucks for Jace and dark roast from Dunkin Donuts for Alec. "I got three croissants, and a half dozen donuts. Consider it my thank you present for last night."

Alec blushed as he met Clary's eyes. She looked down.

"Hey Jace I think I'm going to have lunch with Clary." Alec said as he picked up one of the warm croissants.

Jace's eyebrows furrowed but he said, "Yeah ok. I've got to go over the specifics for some the replacement equipment we need."

Clary looked confused but smiled politely and nodded. "I'd love to have lunch with you Alec."

* * *

Lunch was a quiet affair, Alec took Clary to Chipotle. It was when they were in the car on their way back that something happened. Alec had his hand on the shifter and Clary put her hand over his. Alec was uncomfortable. "Clary, I wanted to talk to you."

"I figured." Clary said.

"I want you to know I think it could be really good between you and Jace, like maybe even perfect but you have to know he's a bit sex crazed after last night. He will use you for sex and I don't want to see that happen to you."

"I know, I was afraid you were going to give me this chat."

"The thing is, you've got to hold on and make him fall in love with you before you have sex with him. I know how hard it is to resist him first hand and I know you probably want to make him think highly of you but I'm the only person Jace has ever really been in love with."

"I thought he was in love with the girl who was his PA before me?"

"He thought he was. She was using him just as much as he was using her and Aline always did have a vicious streak a mile wide."

"Aline? Aline Penhallow?"

"Yeah that's her."

"She was my replacement at my last job when I left."

Alec sighed. "The wheel turns, nothing changes."(1)

"I guess not."

There was an uncomfortable silence which ended when Clary said, "Jace barely looked at me last night. He was pretty preoccupied with you. How can you be so sure he likes me, that I'm special?"

"He talks about you a lot. Most of the women in his life are one and done and he can't remember their name the next morning. He talks about you like he wants to know who you are. He wasn't even this interested in Aline and their breakup really hurt him. Remember when I was hugging him at the office?"

Clary nodded.

"He was having a rough morning and he was missing her. It's been about two months since she left."

Clary looked pensive. She didn't want to fall for a guy who was still hung up on his ex, that was never a good idea. "Does he still love her?"

Alec scoffed. "God no, I think he misses having a woman to talk to, someone who doesn't know all his secrets like I do."

Clary smiled, she wanted to get to know Jace so badly. "Could I borrow him tomorrow night? He can come over to my apartment and we can talk."

Alec nodded and pulled into his driveway, "I think he'd really like that."

* * *

Clary's morning sped by the next day. It was a blur of fixing appointments and organizing patient files. The tech guys were there installing the servers for the electronic filing system as well and Clary thought he head was about to burst. She worked through lunch, barely getting a few bites of her BLT in her mouth. She knocked on Jace's door after lunch. "Dr. Herondale? I just wanted to see if you needed coffee or anything."

"Could you get my usual and get Dr. Lightwood a dark roast?" He opened his wallet and took out a twenty.

"Of course, anything else?" She said witha smile.

"Close the door." He said finally looking up from his computer.

She arched a brow, she didn't want to do anything here. Jace stood up and hugged her, brushing her cheek with his thumb. He leaned in and kissed her. "You look beautiful today."

She shook her head. She was wearing leggings and a purple sweater dress, hardly flattering in her opinion. "No. No, I don't. You're wearing love goggles is all."

He laughed, really laughed and kissed her again. A flush crept up his cheeks. "I'm sorry I'm being completely unprofessional. I'm sorry if I didn't pay you enough attention on Saturday night. Alec and I get doing our thing and I have a one track mind." He said with a smile.

"No worries. I could tell. I should really go though, Jace."

He released her from his grip and as she was walking away, gave her a light tap on the ass. "See you soon beautiful." He said with a smile.

When Clary returned from her coffee run she gave Alec his dark roast and returned to Jace's office to give him his change from the twenty and his latte. He wasn't in there but there was a note on the desk.

 _Clary,_

 _I'm in exam room 5 had to see a patient quick, keep the change and could I see you tonight?_

 _Jace xx_

She took a pen from his desk drawer and wrote back:

 _Jace,_

 _I was thinking we could do my place. I was thinking of making lasagna! Your change is in the desk drawer, I don't want your money._

 _Clary xx_

She set his latte down and went back to her desk in the reception area.

* * *

Clary was thinking of changing into something sexier for when Jace came over that night but she didn't know, he'd said she looked beautiful earlier in the day so she just fixed her makeup and put on some heels. Her phone goes off and she looks at the text.

[ incoming text ; A. Lightwood ] Jace wants me to come tonight is that alright?

Alec, always looking out for her and she likes it.

[ outgoing text ; A. Lightwood ] of course there's plenty of lasagna for both of you.

The doorbell rang at 6:30 on the dot, and she'd just pulled the lasagna out of the oven. She opened the door and there was Jace with two dozen red roses in his hand and Alec standing behind him. "Hey baby." Jace said as he stepped through the threshold and planted a kiss on her head. Alec gave her an affectionate peck on the cheek. "Hi Clary. Thanks for having me."

"No problem! The roses are beautiful, let me get some water for them." She said pecking his lips. Was tonight the night she was going to lose her virginity? Were they just going to have dinner?

Jace and Alec took off their jackets and hung them up in the closet. She swore sometimes they were like mirror images of each other "This is a nice place you have." Jace remarked.

"Oh thanks, my bio dad left it to me when he died." She said from the kitchen where she was pulling out a vase from the cupboard.

"Sorry to hear about that, were you adopted?" Jace said coming into the kitchen.

"Oh no! My dad was Valentine Morgenstern, the former CEO of Pfizer? Yeah I didn't know much about him until he left me this place. My brother Sebastian got most of the inheritance though." Clary said running sme tap water.

"I had no idea." Jace said in wonder. "So did you know you dad well?"

"Not really, Sebastian was the star child. My mother ran away from Valentine when she was twenty-five and she met Luke, I guess he's my real dad."

"Can I set the table for you Clary?" Alec offered.

"Yeah the plates are in the cupboard and I've already set out the forks and knives."

"Wow, so many things I didn't know." Jace replies to his line of questioning about her parents.

"I know, but if you ever want to know something you only have to ask, I'm an open book." She said smiling at both of them while jace helped Alec set the table.

"Good, at least one of us is." Jace said.

"C'mon let's eat, I barely got lunch and I'm so hungry."

Dinner proceeded quietly. They each had two glasses of wine and polished off a decent sized bottle of wine between them.

As Clary worked on finishing up her last glass of wine Jace offered to clean up. "So what do we want to do tonight?"

A sly smile crept up Jace's lips. "I think you know what I want to do tonight."

Alec's words of caution flash in her mind. She doesn't know what to do. She wants him, mercilessly, unendingly but she wants more than just that too. "Jace I don't want to take this too quickly. Alec talked to me and said something's about you and I _really_ don't want to be another notch on your bedpost." Alec flushed and hoped he was wasn't about to get reamed out for telling Clary things.

Jace nodded and led Clary and Alec over to the sofa. "I know you don't but I feel like there's a spark between us, something really special and I want you to know how special it can be between us. I want to make you feel good. Even Alec knows I want more from you than just sex." Alec turned a deeper shade of crimson, he recalled his words at lunch the previous day and he'd essentially implied that sex was all Jace wanted from women.

Clary knew why Alec was blushing but decided not to call attention to it tonight. "Can I have a kiss Jace?"

She asked so he would oblige. He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers softly at first then he took her bottom lip into his mouth, sucking it lightly and let it go with a pop. Clary needed more. "Again."

This time Jace pulled her into his lap, her petite little body draped around him as he pressed his lips to hers and nipped and sucked at her bottom lip. First Clary's hands fell to his shoulders but before long they were tangled in his longish hair. Jace kisses the corner of her mouth and begins kisses down the trail of her jaw and onto the column of her beautiful neck. He remarks that there's a tiny purple mark she'd expertly faded with makeup and he hopes he can mark her as really his. Alec's sitting there, watching with more interest than he'd ever tell anyone about. Clary was truly beautiful and maybe he was a little curious about Clary.

Jace nips down on the junction between her neck and collarbone eliciting a moan from her. He leaves behind a tiny purple bruise behind him which he can't wait to see tomorrow at the office. Clary remarks that he looks gorgeous like this, hair mussed and a light flush on his cheeks. "You're so beautiful." He whispers against her skin and she keens with anticipation.

"Please Jace, touch me." She whimpers.

Slips a hand down down her sweater dress and massages her tit from outside the bra, earning him a whimper from her.

"Just so I know do you two want me in on this or do you two want to go to bedroom alone?" Alec says breaking Clary from her reverie

"Of course you can come with us." Clary says softly.

"Then let's go." Jace said.

They go upstairs to Clary's bedroom, Jace giving Alec a little kiss on the way up the stairs in the way of reassurance. Tonight seemed so much less intense than Saturday night and she was thankful for it. She was soaking wet and they'd done was kiss. Clary closed the door to her bedroom and Alec smoothed his hands over Clary's shoulders and helped her out of her dress. Jace was getting undressed too, he'd disposed of his dress shirt and suit on the little arm chair in the corner of her room. The sight of Jace without his shirt and the way the chiseled planes of his abdomen glowed gold in the dim light of her bedroom made a shiver run through her.

Alec wondered if he should be keeping his clothes on but decides he's a little over dressed for the occasion so he slowly takes off his shirt. Clary was feeling flustered. As Jace pulled a condom out of his pocket she gives him a look like 'are we really doing this right now' and he nods.

Jace takes Clary's slightly sweaty hand and pulls her onto the bed. Jace has her bra unclasped before she even knows he's gone for it and her small breasts harden at the sight of him. "Please Jace you know what I want." Alec settles on the bed. He figures he can at least be there for her when Jace breaks her hymen.

Clary lays down and pulls off her tights and panties, leaving her completely naked. Jace undoes his pants and Alec's definitely staring at him. Clary whimpers as Jace finds her nub and applies pressure to it, rubbing in slow circles.

"Ah! God, Jace!" She whines. He slides his index finger down her slit and when he thinks she's wet enough he slides a finger in her searching for that magical spot, he feels it and begins rubbing her g-spot. Clary cries out, it smarts a little but it feels so good at the same time. Alec tucks a stray lock of hair behind her ear and kisses her forehead.

"Please just fuck me." Clary whines. Jace kisses her urgently, and it's mostly teeth and tongues and she just needs _all_ of him right now.

Jace tears open the condom package and slips it on his cock and positions himself outside her entrance. "You ready baby?" She nods enthusiastically and Alec holds her hand as Jace tears through the small piece of flesh. She hisses in pain. It hurts, a sharp pain settling into a dull ache. Jace, barely holding onto his control stills inside of her. "Let me know when I can move."

"Now." Clary says after a few moments hesitation. Jace starts out slow, his hips barely moving inside of her until she wraps her legs around his waist and makes a keening noise. "Faster!"

So Jace picks up the pace and begins pounding into her in earnest. He's not going to last long because she's tight and wet and _hot_. Her small breasts bounce as he rails into her. "Oh god, Jace!" There's a pooling of warmth and delight low in her belly and she can feel her orgasm coming on. "I'm close Jace!"

He grits his teeth together and he pounds into her once, twice, three more times and the coil of pleasure low in Clary's belly springs and all she can see is white stars. Jace spills into her seconds after she finishes. Alec is smiling, and sporting a boner although he can't figure out why.

Jace collapses in a sated pile next to Clary. "That was fantastic."

Alec's gone to get them wash clothes to wash up with while Jace ties a knot in the condom. They clean up and Jace gets dressed. "I'm sorry we can't stay but you know, work in the morning."

"Yeah I know." Clary says with a towel wrapped around her and nothing else. "Can the three of us do this again tomorrow night?"

"Of course." Jace responds. Alec nods.


End file.
